


Groceries

by writerstrash



Series: Raising Peter: Superfamily Oneshots [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fatherhood, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerstrash/pseuds/writerstrash





	Groceries

"Okay, let's try again, ready Pete?" Tony laughed.

The six year old was sitting in the seat of the shopping cart, laughing madly with raspberry juice running down his mouth. He watched closely as Tony tossed another one at him, opening his mouth wide to catch the red berry coming his way. But, once again, he missed. Luckily Steve caught it, once again, and sighed before holding it up to Peter's lips for him to eat. 

"Tony, stop throwing food," he scolded. "We're literally leaving mess behind us here,"

"No we're not," Tony whined. "Hey, you wanted the normal family grocery store trip-"

"Normally parents don't throw food at their kids,"

"You make it sound like I'm pelting melons at the kid's head," Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine, no more berry throwing,"

"No more?" Peter asked. "But it's fuuuuuuun,"

"We have to be nice to the people who clean this place, buddy. Do you want to leave a mess for them?"

Peter sighed, looking down guiltily.

"No," 

"Good boy," Steve grinned, running his hand through his son's hair. "Alright, pick your apples,"

Peter turned in his seat, looking at the display of red apples. Tony had a little bag ready as the boy pointed at the biggest, shiniest looking apples. Then oranges. Then peaches. Picking pieces of fruit was a little game they played when Peter was younger and learning his colours, but now it was too routine to let go.

Grocery day was Peter's favourite day of the week. Not only because he got to pick out all his snacks for the week and see all kinds of people at the store, but he had his dad and pops to himself for the whole day. Neither of them went to work, neither of them put on their suits, and they would spend the afternoon making pizza or cupcakes. 

As much as Tony complained, he really did enjoy grocery day, too. It was the most domestic he had ever felt in his life. Looking at Peter giggle in the shopping cart, watching Steve read the back of food packets and pull faces at the long chemical names, watching as other shoppers did a double-take glance at the little family.

"Cereal!" Peter clapped. "Can we have more Cheerios?"

"You have a _jumbo_ box at home, buddy," Steve shook his head. 

"But...then no cereal?"

Tony laughed.

"Pete, do you think we _have _to buy something from every aisle?" 

Peter looked to his father, confused.

"What if we run out?"

"We're not gonna run out," Tony assured. 

"I eats lots of Cheerios daddy," Peter told him seriously.

"Hmm," Tony grinned. "I think you'll be okay,"

They were five aisle in by the time they made it to the baking section. Peter _loved _the baking section.

"Papa, what are we gonna make!" Peter gasped, looking at the shelves full of boxed baking mixes. 

The boy loved making cupcakes, but they were sure it was because he liked to make the frosting different colours each time. Steve helped out with baking time in the afternoon, while Tony was big on taste-testing once everything was done. Steve secretly loved that it was just him and Peter baking on their own in the afternoon. It reminded him of when he was a little boy, staying home from school or just unable to go out and play, keeping his mother company in the kitchen while she baked. 

In a world full of technology, full of constant threats and evil, Steve still found peace in those afternoons with his son. It all felt so familiar.

"Hmm, do you want to make a cake or cookies?" Steve asked, looking over their selection.

"Can we make cookies?" Peter asked. "But...but also cupcakes?"

"You want to make _two _things?" 

"You said Uncles and Aunt Nat were coming over in the morning," Peter explained. "And they like my cupcakes. But I really wanna make cookies for _us _too,"

Tony looked to Steve with an adoring grin, shaking his head. 

"Alright, you make a good point," Steve sighed fondly. "Choc-chip or peanut butter?"

"Choc-chip!" Peter decided. "And then _we _add the peanut butter!"

"Kid's a genius," Tony laughed. 

"Kid listens to daddy too much," Steve corrected. "But yes, genius."

They carried on like that for most of the shopping trip. Peter got to make his choices, Tony and Steve got their necessities, and domestic bliss was felt by all. The juice section took the longest to get out of, surprisingly. 

Peter liked apple juice, but recently starting loving orange juice even more. It was adorable how overwhelmed Peter got when faced with making a decision between two things. The little boy had so much heart, he never wanted to disappoint anyone or anything. He also didn't want to run out of anything. That was a big one too. Peter didn't grasp the concept of grocery stores quite yet. 

"Just because we come here once a week doesn't mean they're only open today, Pete," Steve tried to explained.

"But it's _grocery_ day," Peter shook his head. "We can't get it any other day!"

"If we run out or forget something, me or papa can come and get it another day," Tony assured. "They're open everyday,"

"Nuh uh! You can't go the groceries without me," Peter frowned. "We all gotta be here,"

"We'll always come shopping together, kiddo," Steve laughed, pressing a kiss to his son's head. "But everything is always gonna be here, too. Don't worry about running out of juice,"

"Well, Uncle Bruce likes sharing the apple juice," Peter explained. "But I really like the orange juice,"

"So get the orange juice buddy, Uncle Bruce likes that one too,"

"No, he likes my apple juice. So we gotta get both,"

Steve looked to Tony with a shake of his head, grin pulling at his lips.

"Why do we have such a polite, people-pleasing kid?" Tony asked.

"Because he's not human," Steve sighed. "He's too good to be human. He's something else entirely,"

Peter was still staring at the juices, looking between each carton.

"I can't pick. Maybe just the apple juice, cause I like sharing with Uncle Bruce," Peter nodded.

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed both cartons, dropping them into the ever-growing cart. Peter grinned at him, pleased and thankful. 

They continued on with their shopping, almost finished for the day. Shopping was exhausting for a kid, and they would always be reminded of that when they reached the check-out. Peter always got a little droopy in his seat, swaying slowly from one side to another. The beeping of the register almost sent him off to sleep, too.

Tony took him from the cart, letting the boy rest his head against his shoulder and go completely limp against his chest. 

"Well, I'm glad he's getting a nap now," Steve yawned, leading them to their car with an armful of bags. "The kitchen's gonna be a mess this afternoon," 

"Which is when I'll be taking _my _nap," Tony countered.

"Does is worry you how worked up Peter gets?" Steve asked. "You know, with people's feelings and not wanting to upset them with, for example, changing juice?"

Tony shrugged, looking down at their sleeping son.

"He's got a good heart,"

"That's what worries me. People take advantage of that,"

"Steve, he's six," 

"I know, I know," Steve sighed, piling the bags into the car. "I just..._god_, he kills me, Tony. Everything he says, everything he does, it kills me. I love him so much."

Tony smiled, holding the boy out from his chest for Steve to take and strap into his car seat. 

"I know," Tony agreed. "Kid can make doing groceries make me want to cry,"


End file.
